powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziggy Grover
Ziggy kind of an all talk guy, which usually leads him into trouble. Back before the total Venjix takeover, Ziggy was trying to become part of the Scorpion Cartel. Once they moved inside of Corinth, Ziggy went with them and tried to be the tough mobster guy, but he still failed. He realized he didn't have the cruel heart to be a mobster, when he saw sent to get money owed to Fresno Bob from a Children's Orphanage. The children were extremely ill and needed medical equipment. Ziggy's last chance came went he was sent to get a truck and deliver it to the five main cartels of Corinth. However, when the truck broke down, Ziggy discovered that the truck was full of Medical Supplies. So instead of taking it to the Cartels, Ziggy gave it to the Children's Orphanage. With the help of Benny, another one of Fresno Bob's henchmen with a caring heart, Ziggy was able to escape Corinth before the Cartels could get a hold of him, since they believed he cashed in the supplies and took all the money for himself. When Ziggy found Dillon in the desert trying to find his way, he tried to "borrow" Dillon's car, but found it easier to try and stay on Dillon's good side and help them both make it to Corinth. Through Dillon's skills and explosive devices, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into the city. However, they were followed by Gringers and an Attack Bot. Luckily the Power Rangers managed to save them. They returned the favor by saving the Yellow Ranger & her Zord from being attacked by the Grinder's laser. While they had done a good deed, due to Dillon having internal Venjix hardware, Ziggy & Dillon were both thrown in prison. There Ziggy tried to act tough, and pretend that he had friends in the prison, but the truth was that he had more enemies inside the facility. When some of the bullies were about to beat up on Ziggy, Dillon jumped in and saved the youngsters life. After Dillon finally decided that he would become the Black Ranger, he said he had one condition. That condition was for Ziggy to be freed from prison. So Ziggy was set free and joined the Rangers at their base, as basically a fanboy. He's a big fan of the Power Rangers and has some moments where he gets real excited about all the cool Ranger action that goes on. Ziggy also had gotten into some trouble with five cartels of Corinth, and owed them quite a lot of money. When Fresno Bob tried to collect, it was only thanks to Tenaya Sevenson (Tenaya 7) that Ziggy managed to get out of that scrape. Ziggy tried to help the Rangers out by schedule auditions for people to the the Green Ranger, but most all of them were flops. But when Ziggy found Tenaya Sevenson, he knew she was a perfect fit. After she passed all the tests, the Rangers agreed that Tenaya would be the Green Ranger. Ziggy went to get the Green Ranger Morpher, and was told to protect it with his life. However, when Ziggy returned, he found the Tenaya was actually one of Venjix's latest soldiers and wanted the Morpher for evil. Ziggy managed to outrun & escape Tenaya 7 for some time, but eventually she caught up with him and she was about to get the Rev Morpher. So Ziggy did what needed to be done, he activated the Morph sequence, and became the Green Ranger. Much later, when Ziggy thought Fresno Bob had long forgotten about him, the cartel showed up again. Bob's thugs came after Ziggy, but luckily he managed to escape. However, when Tenaya 15 needed something Fresno Bob could get, she offered to capture Ziggy for him. Tenaya was successful in capturing Ziggy after the Rangers fought Kilobyte. But when Tenaya went to double cross Fresno Bob and wanted to keep Ziggy, the Green Ranger jumped into action and saved Fresno Bob's life from Tenaya 15. While managing to make it out of that mess, Ziggy still feared for his life from Fresno Bob. He was ready to leave the dome again when Bob showed up at the garage and thanked Ziggy for saving his life, and told him that they were even, so Ziggy was free. As the Green Ranger, Ziggy still had a lot of training and learning to do. He slowly but surely gained most control over his powers, but still lacked in some expertise. But what he lacked in Ranger skills, he more than made up for in heart. When the fight wasn't on him, he was completely confident though. During the final battle for Corinth, after learning the Venjix had taken control of the city, Ziggy rushed back to the lab to protect Dr. K. However, Ziggy was too late. Doctor K had been captured and when Ziggy tried to free her, he was attacked and captured as well. They were taken away by Tenaya & the Grinders. Venjix stayed behind to scan the computers and thus gain access to the Bio Field. Once Ziggy & Dr. K were loaded onto a transport vehicle, Ziggy uses his lock picking skills to free them both from their shackles. Before they could escape, they saw Tenaya 15 fighting against Kilobyte. The Black Ranger joined in the fight then to protect his sister. Ziggy & Dr. K helped out by creating distraction, allowing Ziggy to get the Venjix Virus antidote back to the Black Ranger. Dillon then got free of Tenaya 15 and injected her with the antidote. Kilobyte tried to blast them both, but the Black Ranger held back most of the blast with his shielding power. It wasn't enough though and Dillon took the remainder of the blast himself. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers then showed up and destroyed Kilobyte with the Road Blaster. With Dillon unconscious, Tenaya was given the chore of entering the city Control Tower and implanting a virus into the Venjix Computers for the Rangers. The other Rangers went to rescue Colonel Truman and the other city citizens. Ziggy was to stay at the base and protect Dr. K. After Tenaya implanted the virus, Dr. K went to work on regaining control of the Bio Field, while Ziggy held off an attack group of Grinders in the garage. Once she regained control, the Rangers were able to Morph to fight off the attacking forces. While the Rangers fought off Venjix, Dr. K and Ziggy worked on bringing Gem & Gemma back, and they succeeded. Just as the Rangers managed to weaken Venjix enough, the Gold & Silver Rangers returned, blasted the connecting beams holding up the Control Tower, and sent it falling down to the ground, crashing onto Venjix and destroying him. With the battle won and the Rangers returning their Morphers, Dr. K and Ziggy then told everyone that they were going to be opening up a school for children, where Dr. K would teach them the Bio Field Physics and Ziggy would teach them cooking & shadow puppets. As Dillon, Tenaya & Summer drove off and everyone waved goodbye, Ziggy put his arm around Dr. K. But instead of acting angry or removing his arm, Dr. K smiled, bringing an even brighter smile to Ziggy.